A Collection of Poems by Fishlegs the Bard
by TheBookRider
Summary: A small collection of poems by Fishlegs the Bard. Updates when inspiration strikes. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll take them.
1. The Hero's Path

The Hero's Path

A Hero is not made in a single day,

You have to persevere to be that way.

You must fail to succeed,

You must fall to lead.

A Hero's way is sometimes alone,

And many deeds go not shown.

A Hero helps those in need,

A Hero's time is never freed.

The waves will roll,

The insults will hurt your soul.

The tears are guaranteed to fall,

Your voice will not be heard above the squall.

But a Hero stands firm.

Will you be a hero?

To see one smile,

It will take you a mile.

To see one deed

grow into a huge seed.

It may take days,

But you can start one small blaze.

By doing what's right,

Your light will shine bright.

So never give up,

Stand right on up

Become a hero today.

I'll try to be one.

I know what's inside is best,

To serve, that is my Quest.

So I'll mount my dragon and take flight,

And though my impact may be slight,

I'll try to be a Hero.

(Dedicated to Hiccup H. H. III)


	2. Fight Under the Sea

Fight Under the Sea

 _Based on a scene from How to be a Pirate_

"The treasure's gotten me, and I like being got."

It was evident that Alvin's brains had turned to rot

as he cackled over the piles of gold.

There was nothing for poor Hiccup to do,

But his little dragon Toothless flew

to collect for his master a sword.

The Endeavor was the smallest thing

That the eensy dragon was able to bring,

Yet the Best is not always the Most Obvious.

The swords clashed over trinkets of gold,

In a tale that would go down in the stories of old.

Who would be Grimbeard the Ghastly's heir?

Hiccup put up a smashing fight,

Yet his growing talents couldn't quite

Keep up with Alvin the Treacherous.

When things started going from bad to worse,

And Alvin was falling under the gold's curse,

A great rumbling shook the ground.

The Strangulator had risen from it's sleep,

It's half-blind eyes receiving a peep

of long-forgotten light.

" **Who are you?** " it cried in an outrage.

" **Who has dared to enter my treasure's cave?** "

It seized up Hiccup and Alvin.

Alvin was swallowed faster than a blink of an eye,

Hiccup was sure he would be the next to die.

He was as gone as a goner.

Toothless tried to free him - so magnanimous,

Fishlegs yelled, "I NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

Hiccup whispered, " **I'm very poisonous!** "

" **Strangulation is so old fashioned,**

 **Some poison, you know, isn't rationed,**

 **Now that would do the trick!** "

The Strangulator's stinger pierced Hiccup skin,

It waited oh, so patiently for the poison within

To turn its victim a sickly green.

Toothless flew within the monster's line of sight,

Fishlegs gave a cry of fright!

His best friend would die before his eyes.

But then the Strangulator got a nasty sheen,

Instead of Hiccup, it started to turn green,

Before exploding into nothing!

They left all of the gold that day,

Humanity wasn't ready some would say,

And perhaps that was for the better.

The story of how our Heroes got out

Is an awesome tale to hear about,

But that's a story for another time.

Has the hook survived again?

A/N: **Bold** is Dragonese.


	3. On the Matter of My Father

On the Matter of My Father

Alvin the Treacherous is my father?

Everyone sees him as a bother.

Why did it have to be him?

For once I wish I was in the dim.

We look nothing alike,

Think of all his warts – yikes!

No one says, "Fishlegs the Treacherous?

He's sooo generous!"

How could he have fooled my mother?

He must have been a really good bluffer.

She loved him, true as true.

Oh, Alvin, _why_ did it have to be you?

Alvin died by Airy Oblivion,

So rotten, he wouldn't have gotten Elysium.

His patch and hook were left in the sand,

The revelation still feels like a backhand.

I'll think on it for a while,

But get on with life and start to smile.

I won't let Alvin define _me_ ,

I won't be that horrid and beastly.

I'll welcome all into my tribe,

I'll become the very first scribe!

A far cry from, Alvin, don't you think?

I think it's time to dry this ink.

A/N: Yes, I know Elysium is _technically_ Greek mythology, but Fishlegs could have heard it from Hiccup. And this is a fanfiction. So deal with it! ;D


	4. The Daydream Dragon

The Daydream Dragon

Toothless, the Daydream Dragon

has a mouth as wide as a flagon.

The oyster is his favorite treat,

-Watch out! He'll make _you_ pick out the meat!

He sits out in the sun all day,

And hopes for prey to come his way.

Don't place your helmet by the pest,

If you do, well, you won't look your best.

He's just learned his colors, you see,

And at the worst times he recites them to me.

"133,489 Bottles on the Wall" he sings

While spy dragons' darts around me go ZING!

He and Stormfly mess around,

Stealing things without a sound.

Turning purple, Stormfly flirts up a storm,

Toothless brags, but that's just the norm.

Despite all this, he has a heart of gold,

He stays with me as I grow old.

He bears a brother's scar on his chest,

A testimony that Toothless, indeed, is the best.

A/N: This poem was written in Hiccup's perspective, since he rather obviously spent the most time around Toothless.


	5. Camicazi

Camicazi

The great Camicazi swings her sword,

Chatting, sounding slightly bored.

"You're good – for a _boy_ " is her line,

shouted as she swings on perilous vines.

Draped around her neck like a scarf, of course,

Is Stormfly the dragon, who speaks Norse.

Faster than you can blink or think,

Camicazi's pick-pocketed all but your cuff links.

Escaping out of prisons is sort of her thing,

On the way out, snatching something of bling.

Her hair is tangled like a hurricane.

A hairbrush has never been its bane.

Courage is a thing she does not lack,

And be assured – she's always got your back!

A/N: It actually didn't take much for the Toothless poem to rhyme, but this one it took FOREVER. It just depends I guess. Thank you! Hope you liked it!


	6. Rain in the Archipelago

**Rain in the Archipelago**

When it rains, it pours,

But Vikings don't stay indoors!

The rain beats upon the ground.

On the roofs, thundering sounds.

The sky is a dark, dark gray,

Bound to stay that way all day.

Great currents create even bigger ditches,

Which chiefs hope won't ruin their riches.

The dragons' fire is all burned out,

And chattering in the hall is the infamous Snotlout.

When it rains in the Archipelago, it pours,

I think _this_ Viking is staying indoors!


	7. Alvin's Entrance

Alvin's Entrance

DO NOT OPEN THE COFFIN

The cover says it's cursed!

Hiccup pleaded against it,

But the Vikings' curiosity burst.

Would Grimbeard the Ghastly be inside,

His body half-rotted with grime?

Or perhaps it would be empty,

And out-lasting death as his last crime?

"Grimbeard was a nasty piece of work," said Hiccup.

"Who opens that will be in for a shock.

Leave what's dead dead!

And sink it back into the ocean with a rock!"

Hiccup and Old Wrinkly groaned,

Every member of the tribe voted "AYE!"

C-r-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-k went the lid!

Toothless yelled, **"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**

They all stared apprehensively

Everyone agreed the thing wasn't pretty,

Then the body began to cough!

Even Gobber screeched like a tiny kitty!

It was a man who introduced himself,

"I'm Alvin, the poor-but-honest-farmer."

Everybody loved him,

But they would soon find he was a snake charmer.

They shouldn't have opened the coffin,

The cover said it was cursed,

But that's what happens to Vikings,

When their curiosity bursts!

 _A/N: I'm calling this collection of poems done. I'm focusing more on longer story writing lately, and the poems I_ am _writing are not HTTYD related. Thank you for reading this! I might pick it up again later._

 _~Rider_


End file.
